Un été à Londres, by Alynka
by Annily
Summary: Assise sur mon banc, je regarde les fillettes jouer, lorsque je l'aperçois, ombre solitaire parmi les vivants. Seul, immobile, il regarde les enfants avec une pointe de nostalgie, me semble-t-il. Qui est cet homme ?


Voici une nouvelle petite histoire d'Alynka, écrite il y a quelques années en mon honneur et pour mon plus grand plaisir ^^ Eh oui, le "je" de cet OS, c'est moi ^^

Encore merci à toi, Alynka, pour cette belle preuve d'amitié ! :)

L'auteur vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu à moi de la découvrir.

* * *

Je me rappellerai à jamais de l'été de mes vingt ans. Pour parfaire mon anglais je partis pour Londres en tant que jeune fille au paire. Jane et Elizabeth, les jumelles dont j'avais la charge, étaient telles que je me représentais les petites anglaises, à la fois pleines de vie et pondérées. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que j'avais pris mes fonctions que je le vis pour la première fois. Je ne suis pourtant pas du genre à parler aux inconnus, mais je suis allée instinctivement à sa rencontre. Les filles jouaient dans le parc avec les autres enfants du quartier. Et lui, il était là, debout sous les arbres, immobile, le visage impassible. Son austérité m'intrigua immédiatement, tout de noir vêtu, ses longs cheveux sombres accentuant son teint pâle, que je qualifiais tout de suite de peau de lait, alors que certains auraient pu dire blafard. Nul ne prêtait attention à lui, ombre solitaire parmi les vivants. Son regard de charbon fixait les enfants avec nostalgie mêlée d'une pointe d'amusement me semblait-il. Je me souviens m'être approchée de lui et lui proposer de se joindre à moi sur le banc que j'occupais. Il parut surpris par ma question. Il me fixa intensément, me sondant de son regard impénétrable. Mal à l'aise j'eus envie de lui toucher le bras pour le ramener à la réalité ou tout simplement pour me convaincre qu'il l'était. Fascinée, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de cet étrange personnage.

Je sursautai soudain quand les fillettes me demandèrent la permission de rentrer à la maison, l'heure de leur émission favorite approchait à grand pas. Le temps d'acquiescer et de me retourner qu'il avait disparu.

Le jour suivant, installée sur mon banc je regardais avec espoir la partie boisée du parc dans l'espoir de le revoir. Je me concentrai pourtant très rapidement exclusivement sur les enfants. Après tout, j'étais là pour ça. Mais à ma grande surprise il était là, à mes côtés, tranquillement assis ses longues jambes croisées, les bras étendus sur le dossier, tel le maître des lieux. La conversation commença timidement. Il était étrange de voir cet homme d'apparence si sûre de lui chercher ses mots, hésiter sur des sujets ou répondre à peine, alors que je passais aisément d'un sujet à l'autre. Le lendemain, il vint de nouveau s'assoir à mes côtés. C'était surprenant comme les mots me venaient seuls en sa présence. Pas besoin de réfléchir ou de se prendre la tête. Les sujets tout comme les silences étaient naturels. Nous nous retrouvions tous les matins. Au début, l'homme était peu loquace, mais un jour, je trouvai un sujet qui semblait le passionner: les plantes médicinales. Je lui parlai alors tout naturellement de mes études. Je découvrais en cet inconnu un homme cultivé, spécialiste des plantes, mais également des remèdes pour grand mère. Il m'expliquait ce jour comment extraire la sève du curare pour en faire un anesthésiant.

- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il faut utiliser un couteau en argent ?

L'homme leva un sourcil et pinça les lèvres, sembla méditer la question un instant.

- Ne vous l'a-t-on jamais appris dans votre école ? C'est pourtant la base. Il soupira. Contrairement aux autres métaux l'argent est pur et possède de nombreuses propriétés. Bien qu'il s'oxyde au contact de l'œuf, il permet de conserver les vertus... Pourquoi riez vous ?

J'essayai de contenir mon rire et m'excusai.

- Je vous demande pardon. Mais ne seriez-vous pas professeur ?

- En effet.

Son ton sarcastique et son masque de froideur me firent sourire. Se rendait-il compte du charisme qui émanait de sa personne ?

L'église sonna 3 pm, la fin de notre entretien. Il me salua d'un hochement de tête et s'en fut alors que les fillettes approchaient.

Après avoir couché les jumelles, je me permis à repenser au professeur, comme je l'avais surnommé. Cela pouvait paraître idiot, mais nous n'avions pas encore échangé nos noms. Il n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais j'ignorais pourquoi il m'attirait autant. Était-ce son côté ténébreux, mystérieux ? Ou tout simplement le fait que je sois si facilement moi-même avec lui. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre je me mis à redouter le lendemain. En effet, demain me terrifiait de plus en plus. Le temps filait si vite, j'aurais souhaité qu'il s'arrête et que l'été dure encore et encore, mais toutes bonnes choses avaient une fin, et celle de mon séjour était proche. Si seulement je pouvais rester plus longtemps, si seulement j'avais osé lui révéler mes sentiments plus tôt. Mais m'aurait-il repoussée, ne serait-il pas parti ? J'étais trop jeune pour lui. Il devait avoir l'âge de mon père. Bon d'accord, un peu moins, mais tout de même. Je me jetai en travers de mon lit, cachant mon visage dans l'édredon ; ma décision prise. Je sombrai dans le sommeil.

Je me tenais droite, assise sur le banc du jardin public.

Le temps passait et il ne venait toujours pas. Peut-être étais-je venue trop tôt. Je ne venais jamais avant dix heures avec les jumelles, mais aujourd'hui j'étais arrivée deux heures plus tôt. Quelle idiote je faisais, là, toute seule sur mon banc, passant mon jour de repos à espérer la venue d'un homme dont j'ignorais le nom. Je soupirai et me renversai contre le dossier en fermant les yeux. Maintenant que j'étais là, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre une heure de plus. Je plongeai mon regard dans le ciel bleu pour m'y noyer avec délice. Mais à la place je rencontrai deux prunelles noires dans lesquelles je chutai, happée par leurs profondeurs.

- Good morning miss.

- Good morning professor.

Je me redressai alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés.

- Vous êtes bien matinal miss. Auriez-vous un souci ?

Comment lui demander, lui dire. Le stress s'emparait de moi. Allait-il me rejeter ou... et s'il acceptait ? Que ferions-nous alors ? Je tournai la tête vers lui, m'apercevant qu'il me fixait avec intensité. Attendant simplement que je trouve mes mots, le courage. Cela me réchauffa le cœur et je me lançai.

- Euh, commençai-je hésitante. Je... Aujourd'hui, je suis... c'est à dire... les filles sont chez leurs grands-parents alors... finalement... j'ai ma journée, alors j'ai pensé que vous et moi... euh... on pourrait la passer ensemble. À moins que vous n'ayez mieux à faire bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner. Vous devez déjà avoir prévu autre chose, suis-je bête. J'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt mais...

Il posa un doigt autoritaire sur mes lèvres. Surprise par ce frôlement je me figeai. Il fut léger, imperceptible. Mais cela suffit à me faire frissonner des pieds à la tête.

Il m'entraîna alors, à travers la ville, à jouer les touristes. Je découvris Londres à travers ses yeux. Le professeur me raconta des histoires plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. La demeure du premier ministre, qui, d'après lui abritait l'un des seuls liens entre son monde et le mien. Le palais royal avec ses gardes qui semblaient, encore ses propres mots, « stupéfixés ». C'était étrange, nous marchions tranquillement et pourtant j'avais l'impression de filer tel le vent. Comme si le monde tournait au ralenti autour de nous. Il me raconta l'histoire d'une femme qui aimait se faire brûler sur la place publique au temps de l'inquisition. Puis il m'indiqua un pub étrange que je n'avais jamais remarqué coincé entre deux boutiques. Cette visite fut magique. Il parlait toujours de façon aussi cynique, mais il me faisait rire. Je serais incapable de reprendre ses mots exacts et de toute façon il me serait impossible de vous faire ressentir l'ambiance dans laquelle nous évoluions à travers la ville par ce moyen.

Nous nous arrêtâmes le temps de manger un morceau sous le regard bienveillant de la statue de Peter Pan. Enfin, je dis nous, mais je fus la seule à me restaurer. Pendant ce temps il continua de parler, lui si peu bavard d'habitude semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Même ses silences étaient pleins de mots. Certains l'auraient en cet instant vu froid, ironique, mais pour ma part je le voyais passionné comme jamais auparavant. C'était comme s'il avait peur d'être rattrapé par le temps alors qu'il s'exprimait toujours aussi calmement. C'est très difficile à expliquer.

La journée semblait filer à toute vitesse alors qu'il me paraissait impossible de visiter la capitale britannique en si peu de temps. Ce que me confirmeront mes visites suivantes. Mais sur l'instant je chassais très loin cette pensée voulant profiter de l'instant sans me poser de questions.

Lorsqu'il voulait attirer mon attention sur quelque chose de particulier, ses doigts effleuraient ma main et ce même frisson me parcourait. Espérant à chaque fois qu'il s'en saisisse, que nos doigts s'entrelacent, mais il n'en faisait rien. J'étais déchirée, d'un côté j'espérais plus et d'un autre j'avais peur que cela gâche cette merveilleuse journée.

Le soir arriva pourtant plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Et je ne lui avais toujours pas dit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser, d'espérer qu'il avait compris. Mais comment aurait-il pu. Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet. Nous étions de retour sur notre banc, à contempler l'aire de jeux désertée.

Le silence s'était installé. Pas un silence lourd, mais un silence bienfaisant comme ceux qui suivent l'acte d'amour. Un silence serein, celui qui en dit plus que tous les mots.

Mais pourtant, je devais prendre la parole. Je devais tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite.

- Professor...

- Severus.

- Comment ?

Je fus surprise qu'il prenne ainsi la parole ou l'avais-je imaginé.

- My name is Severus.

En disant cela il souriait, cela était étrange de voir cette expression sur son visage, il avait l'air si... « serein ». A peine pensé ce mot me surprit. Il était vrai que durant ces deux mois je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il me regardait, attendant. Était-ce de l'anxiété que je lisais sur son visage, non cela était impossible, mais pourtant...

- Severus, dis-je timidement. Je... demain... je ne pourrai pas venir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire même tristement lorsque je vis son sourcil se lever dans une interrogation muette.

- Je rentre chez moi. Je prendrais le train de 8 am.

Je le vis se lever. Mes pires craintes allaient-elles se réaliser ? Allait-il partir, sans un mot, sans un regard. Non, pas après la merveilleuse journée que nous venions de partager. Je ne m'étais pas encore confessée à lui. Non. S'il partait maintenant je n'aurai pas la force de le retenir. Je ne lui avais même pas dit mon nom, me surpris-je. _Non prof... Severus…_ Avant que je ne prenne la parole il avait fait volte face et s'était penché au-dessus de moi, s'appuyant au dossier du banc les bras tendus formant une barrière, une prison dont je ne pouvais m'échapper. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

- Avant votre départ, je dois vous dire une dernière chose. Ma visite n'est pas terminée. Je ne vous ai pas encore raconté l'histoire de ce parc... notre parc.

Je n'osais dire quoi que ce soit et de toute manière rien n'aurait pu franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

- C'est dans ce parc que j'ai rencontré l'amour... par deux fois. Et je le perds à nouveau.

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fermé les yeux, essayant d'aspirer son souffle, d'emprisonner ses lèves entre les miennes.

- Good bye Annily.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il avait disparu.

Le lendemain, à la gare, il me sembla le voir parmi la foule, mais mon esprit devait me jouer des tours, car l'instant d'après il avait disparu. Il m'arrive encore parfois de l'apercevoir. Mais cela est impossible je le sais et pourtant... car le seul Severus à avoir habité dans le quartier londonien où j'ai séjourné est mort depuis des années.


End file.
